


Bitten

by SayukiM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Human!Otabek, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire AU, Vampire!Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiM/pseuds/SayukiM
Summary: Kinktober Day 13. (Friday :) ) - BitingVampire Yuri and human Otabek having their alone times(I truly suck at summaries...)





	Bitten

Loud moans were echoing in the century-old castle, the cold, dark stonewalls stood dilently, listening to the various voices coming from the only lighter room. Every corridor was empty, none of the rooms had guests, beside this particular one, being full of life. The male human was panting hard, with his cheeks blushed in the most beautiful shade of crimson, lying on the silk-coated bed, pillows and blankets messiliy thrown here and there. His dark hair damp with sweat, his body flexing and relaxing. His heartbeat could almost be heared, if the sounds of his groans didn’t repressed it. Sweatdrops ran down his forhead, temples, neck and chest, his skin heated from the intense pleasure he was getting.

Otabek looked down as he thrusted his hips forward over and over again, meeting a wet, lukewarm mouth. The boy’s gaze met his partner’s who could not keep himself from watching the gorgeous boy, lost in pleasure, he was giving him. He brushed his long, blond locks back again, and took the human’s cock deeper into his mouth. He hummed in appreciation, when he felt more precum escaping from the hard shaft onto his tongue. The second best taste… Yuri let the huge cock out of his mouth and grinned up to his partner, licking the sensitive flesh up and down, he licked the base, then he travelled higher, to the abdomen. He nibbled the muscles, not biting hard, but definitely teasing the dark-skinned boy. After a few more bites, he rose up to appreciate the gorgeous, muscular body in front of him. The velvety soft skin was decorated with bitemarks all over the inner thighs, the lower-part of his abdomen, just above the standing dick, both of his sides, his collarbone, and his neck.

Yuri took Otabek’s face into his hands, kissing the boy deeply, but when he tried to return the mind-blowing touch of the blonde’s tongue, Yuri bit Otabek’s lower lip.

„So eager…” He smiled, stroking the sides of Otabek’s neck with his fingers. The lovebites there were more visible, and remarkable, almost purplish in color, like bruises. Small dots of fangs, previously breaking the sensitive skin almost undetectable, but conspicuous for both of them. His beautiful work of art. Erotic, lustful and hungry for more. 

Otabek grunted in discomfort, as he could not feel his lover’s touches anymore. He grabbed the back of Yuri’s neck and pulled itt o himself, letting the blonde vampire fall onto him. He licked the shell of the slightly pointed ears, then gently nibbled on them. Yuri sighed and grinded his hips towards Otabek’s. He could feel the human’s still hard erection on his own sking, as neither of them had their pants on already. The friction was intense and just too perfect, causing a moan escaping from Yuri. Otabek grabbed onto the pale asscheeks hard, his nails digging into the flesh. Kneading the firm butt, he moved his lips down at Yuri’s neck, and bit into it. His teeth weren’t sharp enough to tear the skin, but the decent amount of pain and pleasure, that Yuri felt from the action was just as good. He grinded his hips more, sliding Otabek’s hard leaking cock between his asscheeks.

„Ah! Beka… Again!” He demanded, and so the dark haired human obeyed. He bit into the soft skin right when his cock slid into the sleek warmth of Yuri’s welcoming body. The vampire moaned, his fangs getting more visible, his nails raking down Otabek’s arms. He let out a combination of moan and whine, loud enough to wake the dead. 

The human could not hold back anymore, he growled as he grabbed Yuri’s ass, and flipped them over, to be the one on top, finally being able to slid further into Yuri. The change of position granted him better access, and better view. He loved seeing his lover above himself nevertheless. When Yuri felt dominating, he was more than happy to obey the vampire’s orders, laying there and just let his lover do what he wanted that time. Oh, how many nights have passed with him, being tied to the bed, not being able to cum after hours of teasing.

He remembered their first time clearly. It was a four-night session of not getting out of the bed, only for his human moments. Yuri was cold, hard and rigid, but not when Otabek was around. He was warm, soft, sensual, lustful. The madness itself… And Otabek wanted that madness tonight. He wanted to grant Yuri the satisfaction, he needed.

He placed his hands onder Yuri’s knees, lifting his legs higher and thrusted forward again, with bigger force. Yuri let out an animalistic moan as he felt his sweet spot being hit. Otabek knew exactly wwhat he did, so he started to aim his thrusts abusing the bundle of nerves int he wet heat of his vampire.  
„Bekah~! More!” His nails scratching the back of his human, strong enough to let blood run down from one or two wounds.  
The overwhelming scent of Otabek’s blood filled the room, Yuri took a long, deep breath and almost whined at the senstaion. A mouthful of the most perfect substance. 

Otabek could not hold himself up, feeling the sharp pain. The crook of his neck was right at Yuri’s mouth, the vampire could almost feel the taste on his tongue already. But instead of biting immediately, he took another deep breath and licked the skin of the human’s neck. Otabek sighed as Yuri found the darkest purple bruise there, stroking it with the slippery organ. 

„Yura! Please… Do _it_ again!”

A wide grin appeared on the pale face, the he turned back to bite, letting the sharp, white fangs dig into the flesh. Otabek thrusted his hips forward, moaning from the sensation. Yuri grabbed the back of Otabek’s neck, pulling him more onto him, closer, biting harder. Blood was gushing from the deep wound, but it was quickly slurped away. Bot pain and pleasure rushed over Otabek’s body as Yuri drank his blood greedily. Both of their minds were red from lust and want.

Otabek pulled Yuri to him by his ass, and Yuri pulled Otabek, by the back of his neck, both of them lost in pleasure, as Otabek’s movements did not stop, even for a second. As Yuri released the human with one last síp, and a lick, to heal the would, Otabek set a ruthless pace, Yuri could not bear for long.

He almost screamed Otabek’s name, cinging onto him with both arms and legs tightly. His body trembled and he felt his orgasm hitting him with Otabek’s movements. His mind roared _MORE!_ , panting and moving to ride his orgasm out. Otabek did not stop, when he felt his lover’s release. He contionued the brutal pace, making Yuri whine from the oversensitivity. The vampire pulled the human to his mouth crushing their lips together, biting it hard. He clenched his muscles around Otabek, and it did not took long for the dark-haired boy to reach his own edge, finally releasing his seed into Yuri, not pulling out tough.

They both panted for a few minutes, Yuri planting both of his feet onto th ebed, Otabek holding himself up on his elbows, but soon, Yuri started swaying his hips, teasing the human boy. A smirk appeared on the handsome face, as he thrusted his hips forward again. The fun was just about to start.

**Author's Note:**

> As days go by, I realize, I wanted to participate to Kinktober... Well, it's the 13th day and i wrote two fics... Shame on me! <3
> 
> Dedicated to Mari-sinpai and Kawaiiloren <3


End file.
